


can i please get a waffle?

by Anonymous



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Group Chat Fic, I'm so sorry, M/M, Modern Era, the worst thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a group chat crack fic about idiots on the fourth of july(i'm sorry)





	can i please get a waffle?

**Author's Note:**

> hamilton: hamsandwhich
> 
> laurens: boricuanarthoe
> 
> lafayette: largebaguette
> 
> mulligan: horse_boi
> 
> burr: burrimcold
> 
> jefferson: magentahoe
> 
> madison: sick_boii
> 
> washington: WASHINGTON32
> 
> eliza: watch_u_burnnn

boricuanarthoe: WAS UP U BITCHES ITS THE FOURTH OF FUCKING JULY

WASHINGTON32: watch your language son

hamsandwhich: HES NOTCHA SON

magentabitch: babe he didnt even say it to you

boricuanarthoe: HEY, alex is MINE!

largebaguette: i think the fact that i found laurens and alexandre in bed together this morning proves, how you say, otherwise

horse_boi: hey guys look at this peppa pig meme i found

burrimcold: what the fuck is a peppa pig

hamsandwhich: shut up a-aron

magentabitch: ok but why tf am i here. i hate yall

largebaguette: well ur bf is here

sick_boii: I AINT HIS BOYFRIEND

hamsandwhich: we all beg to differ

boricuanarthoe: i,,,,,,,,, i just found out whistle by florida is about sucking dick

hamsandwhich: shut up laurens

largebaguette: shut up laurens

sick_boii: shut up laurens

horse_boi: shut up laurens

burrimcold: shut up laurens

magentahoe: shut up laurens

boricuanarthoe: washington sir, you too ??

WASHINGTON32: ……………….shut up laurens

sick_boii: there’s no point to this convo anymore

magentabitch: JEMMY DON’T LEAVE

hamsandwhich: madison, noooooooooooooooooooooo

horse_boii: HFJDJSJDHDJSDJSJSHFSHJKAHKHKHSF

burrimcold: what?

hamsandwhich: HERC WHAT THE HELL

largebaguette: what is, how you say, wrong?

horse_boii: THERES A BUNNY IN MY KITCHEN

boricuanarthoe: is it a furry

horse_boii: I DONT HAVE A BUNNY. ITS JUST THERE SHFHDJH

magentabitch: eat it

hamsandwhich: shut up jeffershit

magentabitch: make me.

hamsandwhich: i will ;)

largebaguette: oooooh sexual tension

WASHINGTON32: wait, are they not together?

burimcold: okay but is nobody else concerned about mulligan’s kitchen bunny

hamsandwhich: is it a wild rabbit tho

boricuanarthoe: give it chick fil a

magentabitch: thats CANABALISM !!!

largebaguette: isnt it only canabalism if theyre the same race?

hamsandwhich: rt

boricuanarthoe: rt

WASHINGTON32: dont u mean species

boricuanarthoe: NAH MAN. ITS RACE.

WASHINGTON32: species.

boricuanarthoe: race

WASHINGTON32: Species

boricuanarthoe: Race

WASHINGTON32: SPECIES

boricuanarthoe: RACE

burrimcold: confirmed, laurens is stupid

hamsandwhich: DONT TALK ABOUT MA BOY LIKE THAT

boricuanarthoe: awwwww, baby <3

magentabitch:  (•̀o•́)ง

hamsandwhich: (•̀o•́)ง ew you

WASHINGTON32: what are these boxes showing up on my phone

hamsandwhich: you old man

largebaguette: don’t pretend you don’t like it alexandre ;)

horse_boi: yeah, alex. he’s your daddy.

magentabitch: yah, daddys calling

sick_boii: what the hell is even going on here

WASHINGTON32: i ask myself that everyday madison

hamsandwhich: daddy no

largebaguette: HE ADMITTED IT

boricuanarthoe: alex NO!

hamsandwhich: alex YES!

burrimcold: hamilton, ur life is a fucking tragic MESS™

hamsandwhich: rUDE

burrimcold: FIGHT ME

hamsandwhich: I WILL

sick_boii: everyday feels like an acid trip with you guys

WASHINGTON32: rt

hamsandwhich: 1

burrimcold: 2

hamsandwhich: 3

burrimcold: 4

hamsandwhich: 5

burrimcold: 6

hamsandwhich: 7

burrimcold: 8

hamsandwhich: 9

boricuanarthoe: ooooooh my dominoes came

magentabitch: shut up laurens

horse_boi: hey! the delivery guy came

largebaguette: with what?

horse_boi: RABBIT FOOD

hamsandwhich: didnt you say it was a bunny

boricuanarthoe: issa rabbit alexander

magentabitch: BUNNY

horse_boi: RABBIT

largebaguette: BUNNY

WASHINGTON32: RABBIT

watch_u_burnnn: hey, guys!! I’m back!!!

hamsandwhich: BUNNY

sick_boii: RABBIT

burrimcold: BUNNY

horse_boi: RABBIT

watch_u_burnnn: uhhhhhh guys, hello?

magentabitch: BUNNY

WASHINGTON32: RABBIT

hamsandwhich: BUNNY

horse_boi: RABBIT

hamsandwhich: BUNNY

boricuanarthoe: RABBIT

watch_u_burnnn: uhhh guys. can i get a waffle?

largebaguette: BUNNY

watch_u_burnnn: can i please get a waffle?

 

this chatroom was deleted by watch_u_burnnn


End file.
